


Demagogue - Senior Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1071]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Unfortunately for us, Tony's moral code exceeds Senior's ability to lie.





	Demagogue - Senior Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/06/2002 for the word [demagogue](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/06/demagogue).
> 
> demagogue  
> A leader who obtains power by means of impassioned appeals to the emotions and prejudices of the populace.  
> A leader of the common people in ancient times.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #576 Code.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Demagogue - Senior Version

Tony hated to admit that he was related to Senator Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. Even though the demagogue had disowned him at 12, his campaign had still somehow featured around the happy family they had and how proud he was of his Navy Cop son. Tony had ended up quickly changing the channel anytime they were running his father’s campaign.

How anyone could actually believe the guys impassioned pleas was beyond Tony. Apparently, he’d convinced many, though, as he’d actually managed to be elected as a New York Senator. If it wasn’t for Tony’s moral code, he would have made a big stink and revealed all of the lies the Senator was selling.

That would have broken Gibbs’ rule about involving lawyers as well as his personal moral code about keeping things nice and clean and legal. He wanted to be the better man and not stoop to their level. He’d feel wrong ruining his father’s campaign even if he was lying as part of his campaign marketing.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
